


New Faces

by Tfswwriter23



Series: New Faces in the Fort [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Gay Sex, Gender or Sex Swap, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tfswwriter23/pseuds/Tfswwriter23
Summary: We see some new faces on the base and the usual madcap adventures and hijinks we all know and love pick up.





	1. Arrival of BLU Medic's Wife on RED base

The sun was high in the sky when the older woman arrived on base. She promised her husband that she would call him when she got there safely, and she would! Once she found the damn PHONE. Ludwig HAD to be losing his mind. She walked up to the base from the Air Conditioned car she had arrived in. She waited for SOMEONE to notice her out there! At last, someone inside, (he sounded Bostonian, hmmm, mayhaps she had found the young man who had wooed her twenty one year old daughter) yelled, "_Hey! Dere's a blond broad out dere!_" A French sounding voice from deeper inside the base said, "**Yes, Scout. Scare away MORE recruits, why don't you?**" She tried not to laugh. She got that a lot.

* * *

  
A man opened the door and said, "**Bonjour. Vous êtes la nouvelle recrue, non ? S'll vous plaît, entrez ! Ignorer le garçon, il a cette réaction à chaque femme qu'il rencontre.**" Camilia nodded. She and her daughter had learned French in preparation for such a situation. "_Je reçois ça souvent. Pour moi, ce n'est pas un problème. Ma fille, cependant... Cela pourrait la contrarier. Elle a la peau un peu fine. Bien que, il est le type de ma fille ...C'est peut-être quelque chose à surveiller._" She then looked around. Oh. God. Not him. "_Hallo, Ludwig. Wie lange ist es schon? 28 Jahre? Wie ist Ihre ärztliche Lizenz? Oh warten. Du hast es verloren, nicht wahr?_" Her smirk still got under his skin after all these years! Damn BLU for stealing her from him! "**Haha, so lustig. In der Zwischenzeit hat auch Ihr "Mann" seinen verloren. Ist er nicht Mann genug, um einen zu halten?**" Camilia bristled and snarled, "_Mein Mann ist zehnmal der Mann, der du sein wirst! SIE hacken Leute für FUN! Mein Mann ist ein guter Mann mit einem gigantischen Herzen, der nur Menschen helfen will! DASS, Ludiwig, ist ein MAN würdig seiner Frau und Tochter!_" A gigantic Russian man approached Camilia and asked, "_**You are Camilia, Да?**_" Familia nodded, then replied in Russian, "_Да, мой большой друг. Я Камиля! Чем могу помочь?_" He smiled and replied, "_**Вам кто-то звонит. Он, кажется, с ума сходит.**_" Ludwig! She turned to her large friend and said, "_Пожалуйста, друг мой, покажи мне, где телефон? Это, скорее всего, мой муж, без сомнения,__болен!<strike></strike>_" He nodded and led her to the phone. She picked it up and said, "_Hallo?_" Ludwig hammered her as soon as she greeted him, "_**Kamilien! Meine Liebe, wo bist du gewesen?! Ich war krank, Liebling!Wie geht es dir? Bist du sicher? Ist alles in Ordnung? Hatdich jemand verletzt?!**_" She smiled as she soothed him. She loved his concern, just as she loved him.

At the end of the day, Camilia slept easily, her husband safe in the BLU base, her in the RED base. She already missed her Liebender Großbär, and couldn't wait for the weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: Hello. You are the new recruit, no? Please, come in! Ignore the boy, he has that reaction to every female he comes across. I get that a lot. For me, it's no issue. My daughter, however... That might upset her. She is a bit thin skinned. Although, he is my daughter's type... That maybe something to watch out for. Haha, so funny. Hello, Ludwig. How long has it been? Twenty-eight years? How is your medical licence? Oh wait. You lost it, didn't you? Haha. So funny. Meanwhile, your "husband" lost his as well. Is he not man enough to keep one? My man is ten times the man you are! YOU cut up people for FUN! My husband is a good man with a gigantic heart who only wants to help people! THAT, Ludiwig, is a MAN worthy of his wife and daughter! Yes, my large friend. I am Camilia! How can I help you? There is someone on the phone for you. He sounds worried out of his mind. If you please, my friend, would you show me where the phone is? That is most likely my husband, worried sick, no doubt! Camilia! My love, where have you been?! I was worried sick, sweetheart! How are you? Are you safe? Is everything alright? Did anyone hurt you?! Loving big bear


	2. Camilia's "Examination" by her Loving Husband, Blu Medic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) between Camilia and her husband during the weekend. Hopefully the teams understand this.

At long last, the weekend had arrived. Camilia packed up her stuff and set out for the BLU base. Meanwhile, her husband was preparing for her arrival. It had been quite awhile since he had been intimate with his wife, a fact he was going to fix. He was prepared and waiting. She had to sneak in the window and what she saw once she was all the way inside the room almost had her fainting dead away. He was naked except for his tie and his armbands, his heavy, thick, nine-and-a-half-inch cock fully erect, veiny, and begging for attention. "**Wie Sie sehen, meine kleine erotische Ablenkung? Ich denke, daß sie der Beweis dafür, was sehen Sie jeden Tag, aber nicht in der Lage sein, sie zu berühren, nur in Phantasien und Erinnerungen an mich Sie fucking in unsere Matratze zurück nach Hause, deine Schreie der Freude, ihre weichen Schreie und betteln um mehr ihre weiche Haut gegen meine, die Art und Weise ihre enge, kleine Möse um meinen harten Schwanz drückt, die Art und Weise, wie sie mir trocken saugen, der Blick auf ihrem Gesicht, wenn ich meine cum in ihrer Gebärmutter dump sehen können. Alle von ihm. Wie grausam von euch, meine Lieben, machen mir Kopfschmerzen! Die Änderungen heute Abend. Ich'm nicht stoppen, bis sie wieder und wieder, bis Sie können 't cum Mehr, bis Sie nicht am nächsten Tag entfernt. Dieses ganze Basis werden wissen, dass Sie sich Dieser verdammt gut, der Einzige, der Sie wie dieser Schrei, der Einzige, der Sie so viel Vergnügen, der Einzige, der sie Sterne sehen geben kann. Im Grunde ist das ganze Base wird meinen Namen wissen, denn ich werde Sie für alle Schreien zu hören. Das wird eine lange Nacht für Sie sein, aber nicht unangenehm. Jetzt hier, meine sexy kleine Löwin, und lassen Sie mich ficken sie sinnlos.**"

Camilia decided that tonight was a night to be a little bit defiant. "_Oh? Und was, wenn ich Don't zu wünschen?_" Ludwig saw how it was. His wife wanted to play? That was fine. He would play. He got up and walked towards her, backing her up against the wall. He growled, "**Dann, meine Süße, ich komme zu euch. Und ich werde euch fressen, bis ich sie schütteln, ihre enge, kleine Fotze aus dem Wunsch, meinen Schwanz in sie zu haben, aber ich habe gewonnen't lassen Sie es haben. Nicht, bis Sie für ihn. Ich'm gehen Sie auseinander zu reißen. Sie gewann't in der Lage sein, in meinem Zimmer ohne Crimson nachdem ich' m mit Ihnen getan.**** Ich riechen kann jetzt auf Sie eingeschaltet sind. Du riechst so gut, könnte ich sie jetzt essen. Aber mit, wie Sie völlig overdressed, I don't denke ich, dass sehr effektiv tun kann. Wie wäre es, wenn ich etwas von ihm weg nehmen?**" He kissed her passionately, running his hands over her body and touching her the way he knew would have her melting. And she did melt, arching into his sinful, rough hands. He caressed her long, graceful neck and made his way down, untying the tie she wore for her work and slowly unbuttoned her waistcoat and button up long sleeve shirt while he was still finding all of her neck's sweet spots. He pushed her overcoat, waistcoat and shirt off and started caressing her breasts through the flimsy fabric. Her moan echoed through the room. It was fine. Ludwig HAD aaaaalllllll night to make her scream. He moved his hands lower, unbuttoning her pants and unzipping them, finally pulling back to get a good look at her. She was a mess. Good. That was the way he wanted her. Then he got a good look at what she was wearing. If possible, his cock got harder. She was wearing this ridiculously revealing lingerie set that was his favorite shade of his favorite color, blue. Her hair was still up, miraculously. Time to fix that. He pulled the pins out of her hair and watched it's glorious golden tresses tumbled down her gorgeous frame. He pinned her to the wall and started teasing her in earnest, his hands migrating to her ass, kneading and grabbing the sensitive flesh, causing her to wail. She was giving as good as she was getting. Pretty soon Ludwig had enough and all but tore the lingerie set off of her, leaving her bare and exposed. He threw her onto the bed and joined her swiftly. He lined himself up with her waiting cunt and pushed himself in. Camilia's spine arched, a scream filled out of her. "_Oh Gott Ludwig bitte, mehr, für die Liebe zu Gott, gib mir mehr! Fick mich härter!_" Ludwig grinned. And did as she asked. Soon He was plunging in and out of her with an inhuman pace, and he brought them both to the brink. "**Wer gehören Sie?! Wer ist fucking Sie diese harte?! Wer ist es, der kann sie wie dieser Schrei?! Sagen Sie es! Für mich schreien, damit jeder weiß, wem Sie gehören! Meine fucking Namen schreien, damit jeder weiß, wer fickt sie sinnlos! Jetzt!**" She screamed his name as she came, her body shaking with her violent climax, dragging her husband along with her. But they weren't done. Not by a long shot.

Ludwig let Camilia rest for a little bit, then he got her ready for more. This time, he wanted her to suck his cock. She always did this perfectly, she knew just how to have him cumming down her throat in minutes. She began sucking him off, but then he had an interesting idea. He pulled her off and laid them both on the bed, her cunt in line with his mouth. Camilia paid no mind to that, and took to sucking him again. Ludwig licked her folds, drawing out a whimper from her, causing him to growl and buck his hips into her delicious mouth. He then started penetrating her cunt with his tongue, causing her to moan around his cock and causing him to moan as well. It kept building and building, Ludwig tongue-fucking her into a senseless pile of goo, rubbing her clit, licking her inner walls, until his wife came all over his face. At the same time, he came down her throat. 

Then he decided it was time for more. Camilia was all in for it. She got on her hands and knees and waited for Ludwig to start. Ludwig stroked his cock for a bit, staring at his beautiful wife waiting for him to fuck her. Then he lined himself up with her ass and pushed in, causing Camilia to scream in pleasure. Ludwig was already seconds from cumming once again. She moaned and begged him to fuck her harder. Camilia was close as well. Ludwig could feel it. She came and with her her husband climaxed as well.

Ludwig decided he would find out how Camilia liked being fucked senseless with his fingers. He kissed her and started in on her cunt. He teased her by gently stroking her outer lips and immediately she started gasping and trying to grind onto his hand. He chuckled and gently squeezed her thigh, then slipped a long thick finger into her dripping, aching womanhood. Camilia howled in pleasure as Ludwig started pumping his finger in and out of her at a pace that had her in a frenzy, then he added another finger to the mix. Camilia started sobbing, it was so good. Then the third finger entered the fray, and Camilia lost her damn mind. At this point, she grabbed Ludwig's stiffened cock and started pumping it. Ludwig moaned and thrust his hips into her hand, holy shit how does she do this this shouldn't feel this good. "**Heilige Scheiße... Fick, Camilia, das fühlt sich so verdammt gut... Einfach so... Mehr... Ich - ich werde...**" Camilia cried out, "_Oh Gott! Ich möchte sehen, kommen Sie rückgängig gemacht, gib es mir, Ludwig, ficking gib es mir! Oh Gott, einfach so, bitte, Fick... Oh Gott, ich werde..._" Both of them came screaming over that precipice, Camilia's hand and arm getting covered in his cum, and Ludwig's hand became covered in her warm cream. They both cleaned the others essence off of themselves. Ludwig made sure Cami was watching when he licked her essence off of his hand and swallowed it. Camilia did the same thing, making Ludwig's stiffened cock twitch.

Camilia herself was done. However, Cameron was not. Her husband knew exactly how to trigger Camilia to change into Cameron. He stroked down her gorgeous spine and said, "**Und nun komm, meine Liebe. Zeit, Tag und lassen Cameron lose. Nachdem alle, schauen Sie herrlich, aber erschöpft.**" He gently bit down on her shoulder. "**Außerdem haben wir alle Wochenende zu ficken wie wir es wünschen. Und ich habe das Gefühl, dass Sie eine Pause brauchen, bevor ich Fick dich sinnlosen wieder.**" He licked the area he had bit down upon. Camilia shivered, then did as he wished. Her long, golden tresses shortened and became curly. Her chest began to flatten and become the chest of a very strong large man. Her cunt changed into a gigantic cock, her chest had a smattering of thick, soft golden hair upon it, and her face changed into a man's face. Soon Camilia's transformation was complete. She was a he, and his name was Cameron. "_**Fick mich hart. Mir machen cum Schreien. Mich Beißen, Kratzen, mich zertreten, mir markieren. Ich will, dass die Leute zu sehen, die ich zu euch gehören. Wenn Sie fertig sind, möchte ich Sie zu ficken. Ich möchte, dass Sie gerade so laut ich schreien. Ich möchte, dass die Menschen zu wissen, kann ich ihnen fuck nur so gut wie Sie fick mich.**_" Ludwig rumbled, "**Mit Vergnügen, meine Freundin wenig sexy Taube.**" And he started nibbling on Cameron's collarbone, a sure way to at least get started on making Cameron hard. Cameron started having a physical reaction that Ludwig found pleasing, however, Cameron turned the tables on Ludwig. He pinned him down and started mercilessly teasing him until Ludwig was begging him for it. Then he inserted himself into Ludwig's ass, fucking him senseless and pumping Ludwig's hard cock. "**Fick! Oh Gott, ja, so! Fühlt sich so verdammt gut! Ich liebe das Gefühl von deinen Schwanz in meinem Arsch! Ich kann't... Ich muss ... Oh Gott, Cameron, fick mich härter, ich brauche dich...! Tiefer! Ja! Oh Gott, Cameron, ich werde...**" Cameron moaned and came at the same time that Ludwig did. After a moment's rest, Ludiwg had flipped Cameron over and started fucking him senseless, pumping Cameron's iron hard cock. Cameron screamed into the mattress, completely unable to form coherent words, then he came violently, everything in his vision going white, Ludwig cumming straight afterwards. After a bit, Ludwig flipped Cameron over and sat him up, then sat on Cameron's lap and started pumping both of their cocks. Cameron never had good stamina with this particular act, and came quickly, just as Ludwig did. Then they both finger fucked each other until they were satisfied. Cameron fell asleep and turned back into Camilia and snuggled into Ludwig, both passing out and sleeping deeply.

The next morning, the entirety of both the RED and BLU teams were looking for Camilia, only to find her in her with BLU Medic. "**Oh. Hello! I assume you know my wife, Camilia. She's asleep, and if you wake her up, I will personally kill you.**" His tone was falsely cheerful, but they got the gist. They fled like their lives depended on it.

The teams never questioned it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God I am extremely sorry, I just don't see enough BLU Medic getting frisky, so I felt like I HAD to put some into the world! Although he is fucking his wife into his matress, so it may be a bit ooc. However! This is still BLU we're talking about, so it will be fairly tame.
> 
> Translations: Like what you see, my little erotic distraction? I think you can see the evidence of what seeing you every day, but not being able to touch you, only having fantasies and memories of me fucking you into our mattress back home, your screams of pleasure, your soft cries and begging for more your soft skin against mine, the way your tight little cunt squeezes around my hard cock, the way you suck me dry, the look on your face when I dump my cum into your womb. All of it. How cruel of you, my love, to make me ache so! That changes tonight. I'm not stopping until you cum again and again, until you can't cum anymore, until you cannot walk the next day. This entire base will know who is making you feel This goddamn good, the only one who can make you scream like this, the only one who can give you this much pleasure, the only one who can make you see stars. Basically, This whole base is going to know my name, because I am going to make you scream it for all to hear. This will be a long night for you, but not an unpleasant one. Now get over here, my sexy little lioness, and let me fuck you senseless. Oh? And what if I don't want to? Then, my sweet, I will come to you. And I will devour you until I see you shaking, your tight little cunt drenched from the desire to have my cock inside you, but I won't let you have it. Not until you get for it. I'm going to tear you apart. You won't be able to step inside of my room without turning crimson after I'm done with you. I can smell now turned on you are. You smell so good, I could eat you now. However, with how overdressed you are, I don't think I can do that very effectively. How about I take some of it off? Oh God Ludwig please, more, for the love of God give me more! Fuck me harder! Who do you belong to?! Who is fucking you this hard?! Who is it that can make you scream like this?! Say it! Scream for me, so everyone knows who you belong to! Scream my fucking name, so everyone knows who fucks you senseless! Now! Holy shit... Fuck, Camilia, that feels so fucking good... Just like that... More... I-I am going to... Oh god! I want to see you come undone first, give it to me, Ludwig, fucking give it to me now! Oh god, just like that, please, fuck... Oh god, I am going to... Come now, my love. Time to let Cameron loose. After all, you look gorgeous, but exhausted. We also have all weekend to fuck like we wish. And I have the feeling that you are in need of a rest before I fuck you senseless again. Fuck me hard. Make me cum screaming. Bite me, scratch me, bruise me, Mark me. I want people to see that I belong to you. After you are done, I want to fuck you. I want to make you scream just as loudly as I have. I want people knowing I can fuck you just as well as you fuck me. With pleasure, my darling little sexy dove. Fuck! Oh god, yes, like that! Feels so fucking good! I love the feel of your cock in my ass! I can't... I need... Oh god, Cameron, fuck me harder, I need you to...! Deeper! Yes! Oh god, Cameron, I am going to...


	3. Family Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BLU Medic decided it's time for his family to spend some time together! The movie choice is Thor Ragnarok.

Camilia, Ludwig, and their daughter, Anna, decided to spend a weekend together. Anna wanted excitement, so her father promised to deliver. And deliver he did. All of The Avengers movies were selected, and there was pizza, soda, candy, and popcorn as well as kettlecorn! Kettle corn was Anna's favorite. Anna came in and cheerfully exclaimed, "Vater! Ich habe sie so sehr vermisst! Mutter sagte, daß sie letztes Wochenende besucht, aber ich didn't erhalten, sehen Sie!" Ludwig returned that embrace, and replied, "**Anna! Es's so gut, dass Sie wieder zu sehen! Ich habe dich vermisst, meine Liebe! Sagen Sie mir, wie ist es für Sie an diesem elenden Base? Haben Sie Ihren Pen Freund noch finden?**" He teased her with that last sentence. Anna rolled her eyes. "Papaaaaaaa! Er ist nicht mein Freund! Zumindest noch nicht. Nicht offiziell. Wir beide waren sich einig, dass es besser wäre, wenn wir im realen Leben zum ersten Mal trafen und sich zu kennen, bevor wir eine Beziehung begonnen. Schien es sicherer, dass die Art und Weise." Ludwig chuckled. "**Wenn Sie das so sagen, meine Liebe, wenn Sie das so sagen. Nun, meine lieben, sind Sie bereit, diese Filme zu sehen? Ich habe unseren bevorzugten Snacks für Film zusammen anschauen!**" Anna was overjoyed "Kettlecorn? Sie erinnerte mich an meine Lieblings-Snack! Nach so langer Zeit! Danke, Papa! Ich liebe dich!" She hugged him again, happy as could be.

The movies were watched, and general suffering was had when Infinity Wars and EndGame were watched. Poor Anna cried when Vision, Loki, and Groot died. When the movie marathon ended, Anna was fast asleep. Camilia chuckled. "_Erinnern Sie sich, als sie klein war und wir hatten Film marathon Nächte? Sie schlief, sobald der Abspann gerollt, und dann haben wir sie ins Bett und verstaute sie in? Sie war so süß. An ihrem jetzt betrachten! Alle aufgewachsen und in eine wunderschöne junge Frau blühte._" Ludwig chuckled. "**Ah, ja. Sie machte immer die süßesten Schlaf Geräusche. Eine Zeit, sie ließ ein Quietschen, die uns lachen, dann einen Seufzer, die uns alle über warmen fühlen. Das waren noch Zeiten. Und sie haben Recht. Sie ist erwachsen geworden und blühte in einer schönen jungen Frau. Wo haben die ganze Zeit gehen?**" Camilia sighed, "_Die Zeit vergeht. Mindestens Sie isn't wie jene Kinder, scheinen Ihre Eltern zu hassen. Vielleicht ist's, weil wir gaben ihr genug Freiheit. Vielleicht ist's denn wir sind gesegnet. Was auch immer es ist, jeder Zeit verbringen wir mit ihr ein Geschenk ist. Unser kleines Mädchen wuchs direkt vor unseren Augen!_"

Anna woke up the next day in her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched Endgame. I am suffering.  
Translations: Father! I have missed you so much! Mother said she visited last weekend, but I didn't get to come see you! Anna! It's so good to see you again as well! I have missed you, my dear! Tell me, how are things for you at that wretched base? Did you find your pen boyfriend yet? Daaaaaaad! He is not my boyfriend! At least, not yet. Not officially. We both agreed that it would be better if we met in real life first and got to know each other before we started a relationship. It seemed safer that way. If you say so, my dear, if you say so. Now, my dear, are you ready to watch these movies? I got our favorite snacks for movie watching together! Kettlecorn? You remembered my favorite snack! After so long a time being apart! Thank you, dad! I love you! Remember when she was little and we had movie marathon nights? She fell asleep as soon as the final credits rolled, and then we carried her into bed and tucked her in? She was so cute back then. Look at her now! All grown up and having bloomed into a gorgeous young woman. Ah, yes. She always made the cutest sleep noises. One time she let out a squeak that made us chuckle, then a sigh that made us feel warm all over. Those were the days. And you are right. She has grown up and blossomed into a beautiful young woman. Where did all the time go? Time flies. At least she isn't like those children who seem to hate their parents. Maybe it's because we gave her enough freedom. Maybe it's because we are blessed. Whatever it is, any time we spend with her is a gift. Our little girl grew up right before our very eyes!


	4. On the Battlefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blu Medic and his wife meet on the battlefield. Fluffy cuteness abounds.
> 
> Translations: Hi, honey! Hello, my love! How have you been? About the usual. Under appreciated, substandard equipment, horrible ethical standards, and annoying passes made by Red Medic. That's not even scratching the tip of the iceberg. How have you been, honey? He's been doing WHAT?? Honey, it is fine! He has not harmed me, and besides, he can't hold a candle to you! Remember who I chose? All those years ago at university, who did I accept a date from? Who did I accept a marriage proposal from? Who is the only man to have ever shared my bed? Who is the father of my child? It is you, my heart, and only you, that I have ever loved. Do not let a petty man rattle you. I only have eyes for you, my love. Honey, is something wro-? You know that this will have consequences later, yes, Ludwig? Oh, I am well aware, my sweet. That's what I was hoping for.

It was another battlefield day, she hated doing this stupid routine over and over again. At least she got to see her husband every day. She was busy fighting off Blu Soldier, as usual, he refused to DIE, when her husband came into view. "_Hallo, Liebling!_" Blu Medic looked up and around, his eyes finally finding his wife. He smiled and replied, "**Hallo, meine Lieben! Wie haben Sie?**" She blocked a blow aimed at her head and said, "_Über die üblichen. Unter geschätzt, minderwertige Ausrüstungen, schrecklichen ethischen Normen, und lästige Pässe durch rote Medic gemacht. Dass's nicht einmal kratzen an der Spitze des Eisbergs. Wie "haben Sie, den Honig?_" Blu Medic's face darkened. "**Er's gewesen, das zu tun, was??**"Camilia was quick to calm her husband. "_Liebling, es ist okay! Er hat mir nicht geschadet, und außerdem, er kann't Halten Sie eine Kerze für Sie! Denken Sie daran, die ich wählte? Vor all den Jahren an der Uni, habe ich ein Datum aus akzeptieren? Wer habe ich eine Ehe Vorschlag akzeptieren? Wer ist der einzige Mann jemals mein Bett geteilt zu haben? Wer ist der Vater meines Kindes? Du bist es, mein Herz, und nur Sie, das ich je geliebt habe. Lassen Sie sich nicht von einem kleinen Mann sie klappern. Ich habe nur Augen für Sie haben, meine Liebe._" Blu medic immediately calmed down, and the fighting resumed.

After the battle for that day was over, Blu Medic strode across the field towards his wife. She turned and greeted him, then said, "_Honig, stimmt et-?_" She's cut off as her husband sweeps her up into a passionate firey kiss that liquefied her knees and had her head spinning. He made sure RED Medic was watching. Then he broke off the kiss, holding HIS WIFE close. Camilia had to cling to BLU Medic due to how badly her head was spinning. She looked pretty dazed, causing her husband to smirk. Oh, he was gonna get it later. And he knew he was. Camilia leaned in close to BLU Medic's ear and whispered, "_Sie wissen, dass dies Konsequenzen haben wird, ja, Ludwig?_" Ludwig smirked and trailer his hand down to Camilia's ass, causing her to squeak. "**Oh, ich bin mir wohl bewusst, meine Süße. Dass's, was ich hoffte für.**" Camilia's face burned, and she buried her burning face in Ludwig's shoulder. Ludwig turned his head towards RED Medic and had the biggest shit eating grin plastered across his face. RED Medic just rolled his eyes and stormed off.

Much later, Camilia and Blu Medic emerged from BLU Medic's room, each sporting several bite marks and hickeys.


	5. Vacation Time: Couples Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blu Medic and his wife get some time off, in the form of an all expenses paid vacation. What ensues is pure couple things.

Cami was excitedly packing. It wasn't often her and her husband got to spend time together with just the two of them. Blu Medic was already packed and waiting for Camilia. She carried down her suitcase and giggled almost like a schoolgirl, jumping into his arms. "**Bereit zu gehen, meine Liebe?**" Camilia giggled, then replied, "_Ja! Ich'm Alle! Ich kann't glauben Saxton ist, dass Sie und ich in den Urlaub zusammen zu gehen! Wo sind Wir, mein Herz?_" Ludwig grinned and replied, "**Es's eine Überraschung, meine Süße.**" Camilia sighed, then yelped as her husband's hand wandered down to her rear end and gently squeezed it. He chuckled as she swatted his shoulder, looking over her shoulder, only to see RED Medic leering at her. Her husband stood right behind her, pulling her closer to him and glaring death at his RED counterpart. Soon after they left, heading out towards a resort. 

They arrived safely and effectively unpacked their belongings. Ludwig and Camilia were enjoying the quiet for a moment. Ludwig pulled his wife into a warm embrace. "**Hmmmm. An das letzte Mal erinnern, waren die Dinge dieses ruhige?**" Camilia chuckled and sank deeper into her husband's warm embrace. "_Ja. Ich erinnere mich auch an das war't ruhig für lange. Gott verdammt Scout._" They stayed like that for a bit. Then Ludwig kissed Camilia, and eventually his hands began to wander. Camilia pulled back and gave her husband a sultry look. "_Schon Liebe? Wir haben noch nicht einmal hier seit einer Stunde!_" He growled and pinned her to the wall, his voice absolutely dripping with lust, "**Es tut mir wirklich leid, meine Liebe. Auch sie hat mich so jetzt, hoffnungslos und Sehnsucht zu haben, benötigt Ihre Haut auf meinen, brennen mit dem Wunsch, dass sie sich so gut, wie du mich fühlen. Auch wenn du in meinen Armen ist, meinen Kopf drehen. Ich fühle mich wie ich 'm 30 Jahre alt, unsere Hochzeitsnacht nachdem wir Universität abgeschlossen. Eifrig und der Liebe heimgesucht, und so sehr, sehr bereit.**" He shivered, lowered his head to the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent, and went on in a lowered growl, "**Mein Gott, ich've vermisst dich so sehr. Ihr Haar, ihrem Körper, ihren Geruch. Es quält mich, meine Liebe. Meine Träume sind die Erinnerungen an unsere Liebesspiel konsumiert werden, die Art und Weise, wie sie schreien würde, wie ich sie in die Matratze zurück Home gefickt, die Art und Weise, wie sie ihre Wirbelsäule arch würde wie ich sie schmecken würde, wie Sie sah und hörte, wie sie auf meiner Zunge kam, oder auf meinen Schwanz.**" He moaned lowly, causing heat to pool in Camilia's stomach region, and continued, "**Ich wollten Sie schon so lange. Bitte, meine Süße. Lassen Sie mich Machen Sie sich wohl fühlen. Lassen Sie mich ficken. Lassen Sie mich bitte. Lassen Sie mich Ihnen die Liebe.**" Camilia moaned and yanked him in closer, in a near frenzied state, moaning, "_Oh, Gott, Ludwig, fick mich. Bitte, mich jetzt ficken._" He grinned and growled, "**Mit Freude, meine schöne sexy Frau.**" 

He lifted her up against the wall and began to ravage her. His hands and mouth seemed to be everywhere all at once. His hands were roving her entire body, his sinful, maddening mouth ravaging her neck. Camilia let her hands wander her husband's familiar body, building them both into a raging inferno of molten hot desire. Ludwig lifted her off of the floor and carried her to the massive bed in the room and put her on it. Then he stripped her down to her lingerie, getting him even harder. He joined her quickly, the burning desire and heavy sense of urgency not fading. Camilia began her own assault on his exposed skin, undressing him as he continued to ravage her. She unbuttoned his waistcoat, then the shirt, leaving his pants on for the moment. Her hands roved her husband's torso, mapping his chest, back, and sides. He growled his approval. Then she removed his pants, knowing from years of marriage that her husband always went commando. His hard, swollen cock sprang free from the confines of his pants, making Camilia burn even hotter. She started pumping his cock, causing Ludwig to moan loudly. He growled and pulled off her lingerie, growling, "**Genug zu spielen. Ich möchte, dass du und ich Sie jetzt wünschen.**" Camilia babbled, "_Oh, Gott, ja, fick mich. Bitte fick mich, Ludwig. Ich brauche dich. Ich liebe Dich._" He spread her leg and kissed her as he thrust into her, causing her spine to arch and wrap her legs around him. Babble spewed from Camilia as Ludwig started thrusting into her at an unforgiving pace. He smirked and growled, "**Ein gutes Gefühl, meine Liebe?**" Camilia cried out, "_Gott, Oh, fick Ja, bitte, mehr, bitte, mir mehr geben, Ludwig, meine Liebe, bitte!_" He snarled, "**Ich liebe dich so sehr, Sie fühlen sich so verdammt gut, ihre Möse ist so verdammt eng Gott, du bist mir ein Blocken, sie sind so eng, ich ficking Ram könnte sie für immer, du fühlst dich so gut Ficken, oh Gott verdammt verdammt, sie klingen Verdammt toll, ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich, ich liebe Dich...**" He moaned, then growled, "**Oh verdammt Scheiße, ich gehe...**" He came violently, dragging his wife screaming over that precipice. She enjoyed her comedown. "**Mmmh. Alles in Ordnung, meine süße?**" Camilia nodded, and pulled him in closer. He hummed and held her close. "**Ich liebe dich.**" Camilia chuckled and replied, "_Ich liebe dich auch, du Gans._" Ludwig nuzzled her neck and pressed a kiss to it. Camilia hummed. They fell asleep in each other's arms. The rest of that vacation was spent doing various things around the resort by day and by night, they made love, talked, held each other close, slept, and enjoyed each other's company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cami and her hubby... I swear these two give me life!  
Translations: Ready to go, my love? Yes! I'm all set! I can't believe Saxton is allowing you and I to go on vacation together! Where are we going, my heart? It's a surprise, my sweet. Hmmmm. Remember the last time things were this quiet? Yes. I also recall it wasn't quiet for long. God damn Scout. Already, love? We have not even been here for an hour! I am truly sorry, my love. Even seeing you has me this way now, desperate and yearning to have you, needing your skin on mine, burning with desire to make you feel as good as you make me feel. Even having you in my arms is making my head spin. I feel like I'm thirty years old again, on our wedding night after we finished university. Eager and love stricken, and so very, very ready. My god, I've missed you so much. Your hair, your body, your smell. It tortures me, my love. My dreams are consumed by memories of our lovemaking, the way you would scream as I fucked you into the mattress back home, the way you would arch your spine as I would taste you, the way you looked and sounded as you came on my tongue, or on my cock. I have wanted you for so long. Please, my sweet. Let me make you feel good. Let me fuck you. Let me please you. Let me love you. Oh, god, Ludwig, fuck me. Please, fuck me now. With pleasure, my lovely sexy wife. Enough playing. I want you and I want you now. Oh, god, yes, fuck me. Please fuck me, Ludwig. I need you. I love you. Feel good, my love? God, oh, fuck yes, please, more, please, give me more, Ludwig, my love, please! I love you so much, you feel so fucking good, your cunt is so god damned tight, you are chocking me, you are so tight, I could fucking ram into you forever, you feel so fucking good, oh God fucking damn it, you sound fucking amazing, I love you, I love you, I love you... Oh fucking shit, I am going to... Mmmh. You alright, my sweet? I love you. I love you, too, you goose.


	6. Vacation Time: Family Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blu Medic and family get to go on vacation together.  
Translation: Where are we going? Are we going back home to Germany? Are we going to America? Daddy, where are we going? Mommy, where are we going? Really? Or all people, it had to be HIM? JEREMY? Why Jeremy? Especially red team Jeremy! I seem to remember your father saying the same thing about me, Ludwig. Remember how wrong he was? Remember how surprised he was that we were able to have a beautiful baby girl together? Remember how surprised he was that my being able to turn into a man at a moment's notice didn't affect my ability to have a child, especially one as beautiful and healthy and sweet as our dear little Anna? Aaaaaaaah oh my god, you were taking me here?! I have been begging to come here since I was thirteen, oh my god thank you thank you thank you, I love you both so much, thank you so much!!! Think she's happy? Oh, I do not know. What gave you that idea?

It was yet another sunny day at the Tuefort. Blu Medic and his wife and daughter were all set to go to an amusement park/water park that Anna had been BEGGING to go to for a long time, ever since she was thirteen years old. Poor Anna had no idea that they were going there. She kept asking and asking, "_Wo sind wir? Wir gehen zurück nach Deutschland? Werden wir nach Amerika? Papa, wo gehen wir hin? Mama, wo sind wir?_" However, they kept her in the dark, much to their poor daughter's extreme frustration. They were loading up the car and Anna was talking to Scout. Scout kissed her on her mouth and Anna blushed, returning said kiss. When she got in that car, the stupidest grin was plastered across her face. Blu Medic looked at his wife and said, "**Wirklich? Oder alle Leute, es hatte ihn sein? JEREMY? Warum Jeremy? Vor allem Red Team Jeremy!**" Camilia smiled and replied, "_Ich erinnere mich, deinen Vater dasselbe sagen über mich, Ludwig. Denken Sie daran, wie falsch er war? Denken Sie daran, wie überrascht er war, dass wir in der Lage waren, ein schönes Baby Mädchen zusammen zu haben? Denken Sie daran, wie überrascht er war, dass meine, in einen Mann an einem Moment' s Bekanntmachung didn't meine Fähigkeit, ein Kind zu haben, vor allem bei einem so schön und romantisch und süß wie unsere liebe kleine Anna beeinflussen?_" Blu Medic kept quiet after that. 

As they drove, Anna quietly watched the scenery roll by. As they arrived, Anna squealed and practically made the car dance. Ludwig and Camilia grinned as Anna continued to squeal from excitement. "_Aaaaaaaah oh mein Gott, sie haben mir hier?! Ich betteln, hierher zu kommen, seit ich 13 war, oh mein gott Danke Danke Danke, ich liebe euch beide so sehr, vielen Dank!!!_" Ludwig turned around and got a good look at his daughter. The grin on her face and the joy on said face was worth all the money in the world. "**Denken Sie's glücklich?**" Camilia smiled and said, "_Oh, ich weiß es nicht. Was brachte Sie auf die Idee?_" They exited the car after it was turned off and went to their room. She wanted to explore the water park/amusement park right away. Her parents, however, were tired from the trip. So they waited till the next day to explore. All day of every day of the vacation, Anna was up and ready to explore and have fun. Mom and Dad definitely got some adult time to themselves. They were almost sorry to leave. Anna bought almost everything in the gift shop. She bought duplicates, (Blu Medic swears up and down Anna bought the copies for Scout), and couldn't wait to tell everyone on her team what all transpired in her vacation. You Medic and Camilia, however? All they needed were the memories of their daughter's extreme joy and fun at the amusement park/water park.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, this is my first Team Fortress 2 Fanfiction. Please leave some constructive criticism, as just hateful harmful things shall and will be ignored and not tolerated. Also this will be updated as regularly as I can, I write till I can no longer write.


End file.
